


五次jarvis和tony互道晚安，一次他们没有

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 存档，avg2,20150805





	五次jarvis和tony互道晚安，一次他们没有

来自八月份。

 

======================================

1.

Tony搓着手向掌心里呼气，鼻头被冻得有点发红。他面前的屏幕仍闪着微光，一个程序正在缓慢装载着。

 

——自然语言交互系统，呃，还没名字呢。

 

他打了个喷嚏，终于从椅子上挪开了他尊贵的屁股。被电线缠绕住的黑色机械臂颓废的耷拉着头，爪子缩在一起没正眼瞧向Tony。

 

还未长开的男生被地上又脏又乱的杂物差点绊倒，搁在桌子边缘的咖啡杯里早就连泡沫都没了。

 

“Dummy，嘿，”Tony朝机械臂喊道，“——白痴，转转头？”然而后者没给他任何回应，依旧我行我素的盯着地面。

 

杯柄和Tony手指的温度差不离，但还是把他所剩无几的热量吸得渣也不剩。屏幕上幽绿色进度条载到了87％，Tony懒得再望它一眼。他用空闲的那只手把电线从Dummy身上理下来，不轻不重地拍在它转轴处。

 

“没油了？还是没电？难道你在装死吗？”

 

随后他又否定搬摇起了头：“不对，如果你都会装死，旁边那位先生就不会让我等这么久了。”

机械臂好像听明白似得突然把前爪扬起老高，可惜方向有误，不偏不倚撞在Tony左手腕上。

 

“操——！”倒吸气的声音。

 

凶手在伤害造物主的手腕后又没动静了，它重新缩成一团装作什么也没发生。

 

Tony举起马克杯狠狠敲了Dummy一下。

“我起名真有品位。”他说道。

 

几分钟后Tony端着重新装满不知名液体的杯子回到屏幕前，座垫在挤压下发出怪叫。此时进度条走到99％，然后卡住了。

 

这1％总是道过不去的坎。他抬头瞟了眼内置时钟，两点二十分，手里混沌般的液体不知能否再让他撑过下一个两小时。

 

Tony趴在自己手臂上等了十分钟，进度条仍然没有一丝要挪动的意思。

 

“好吧小混蛋，”他丢开杯子，手指在头发里随意揉过，“晚安。”他象征性拍了拍屏幕，一脚蹬着桌腿准备借力滑到仓库另一边去。

 

“晚安，Sir。”

 

——“嘭！”——“叮！”——“咣！”——“操？”

 

这分别是Tony·Stark倒地，杯子撞上一边的金属杆，杆上的重物砸到他脚边，以及惊喜，愤怒……啊管他啦总之难定义的骂声。

 

2.

“欢迎回家，Sir。”

 

Malibu别墅一片漆黑，Tony慢悠悠踱着步子晃到窗前：“有多久了，Jarvis？”

 

人工智能回答他前出现了诡异的沉默，几盏灯伴着Tony没消散去的声音逐渐亮起：“很久了，Sir，根据计算您平安归来的几率不超过0.25%——”

 

“——你想我吗？”他开口打断Jarvis的叙述。

 

“……非常。”

 

一个笑容，细节被出现于窗前的全息投影照亮。Tony环抱着双臂摩擦下巴上还未清理的胡茬：“我也想你，伙计。真的。”

 

Jarvis投放出自他失踪以来所错过的重要消息，一条条以恰到好处的速度从屏幕上划过。Tony随意选了几条来看，随后新闻记者的尖锐提问和揣测硬生生闯进他耳膜里。

 

他只坚持了十几秒，Jarvis在他眉头皱得更厉害前便关了影像。抹着鲜艳口红的女士还半张着嘴就被缩小成全息屏上的小小光点，和其他相同性质的光融为一体。

 

“Sir？”Jarvis询问道。Tony一定是昏了头才觉得他语气里带着过分多的关切。

 

“删了它们。”他冲全息屏点了点头，于是视野逐渐变暗，脚下海浪拍击礁石的黑色替代了那些新闻。

 

“还有什么需要我做的，Sir？”

 

Tony盯着浪潮出神，Jarvis的声音成为他思考的背景乐。

 

——“Sir，晚安？”

 

“晚安？”Tony转头看向离他最近的摄像头，有些诧异，“为什么说晚安？我像是准备睡觉了吗？”

 

“因为您现在的状态——与记录中的睡前数据颇为相似，请原谅我做出这样的猜测？”Jarvis认真地回答他，“……但您确实应该上床休息了。”

 

Tony反驳道：“我只是在走神。”

 

“有关您的弧形反应堆？”

 

……这个小混蛋。

 

他侧身朝向空旷的客厅，衬衫下的蓝光隐隐约约现了出来。“想要近距离观察下？”他提问，同时解开第一颗纽扣。

 

“实际上，Sir，我已经扫描过您了。”

 

“近——距——离，”他用指节敲了敲反应堆外壳，“我需要对它做些改动，你想瞧瞧吗？”

 

Jarvis的回答是点亮了灯——只不过是通往卧室的。

 

“晚安，Sir。”

 

3.

他们已经僵持了很久，举着蔬菜汁的机械臂正威胁性十足的停在钢铁侠头顶。

 

“Sir。”平静。

 

“Jarvis。”咬牙切齿。

 

“蔬菜汁。”平静。

 

“不。”咬牙切齿。

 

Dummy焦虑得在Tony身边晃来晃去，小心避开了地上还没来得及收走的器皿残骸。Jarvis叫它别去管它们，它现在唯一的任务就是在角落里待上那么几分钟；但Tony强硬得把它留在这儿——好像这能帮助他从蔬菜汁的魔爪下逃开似的。

 

“这会毁了我的睡眠。”Tony继续拒绝，甚至紧攥着扳手摆出防御性姿势。“但不喝掉它们，毁的就不仅是您的睡眠了。”Jarvis说道，让机械臂凑得更近了些。

 

“我们就不能把必需物质加到其他饮料里去吗？咖啡？茶？白开水也行？”Tony还在挣扎，小幅度挥舞起扳手试图和杯子拉开安全距离。

 

“Sir，”Jarvis听起来有几分无奈，“您明知道这没有任何用处。”

 

他撇下嘴角，嘟囔着“没错我知道”却仍然不甘心地瞪视着Jarvis操控着的机械臂。

 

“如果您能尽快解决掉今天的份额，也许明天的蔬菜汁会酌情减少一些。”Jarvis放宽条件，在五秒后杯子终于有惊无险的落在Tony手里。

 

——随后Dummy开始哼唧哼唧地甩头，好像这能帮它把Tony绿着张脸喝蔬菜汁的影像丢出处理器。

 

玻璃杯里的液体终于以缓慢的速度见了底，Tony在此期间共发出无数次的“操”“恶”“放过我Jarvis”以及“这他妈怎么这么多？！”。

 

“Jarvis，”他掐着喉咙做出干呕的样子，“这比钯中毒还可怕。”

 

人工智能拿开了已空的杯子，声音从实验室各个角落传出：“习惯就好，Sir。”

 

一旁的Dummy又哼唧哼唧赞同起真正管事的来。

 

男人抱着腿缩在椅子上，面前飘着Jarvis故意投放出的“蔬菜汁对人体的100种好处。”

 

“你可以再加上一条——可以缓解钯中毒。”他说，指尖顺着投影边缘滑过。

 

“也仅仅是缓解，Sir。”

 

“我会想办法。”Tony回应他。

 

实验室重新安静下来，只有傻乎乎的机械臂想去争抢Jarvis手下的玻璃杯。他们的创造者将下巴抵在膝盖上，双眼放空。

 

“我会想办法。”他突然重复一次。

 

此时Dummy终于拿到杯子，心满意足地被Jarvis支开了。电子管家操纵着另一只机械臂凑到Tony身旁。

 

“您会的，”Jarvis说，“以及，该说晚安了，Sir。”

 

4.

荧蓝色的光在Tony走近前便照亮了地下室，Dummy从充电状态短暂清醒过来，扬起头看向他。

 

“睡你的，”Tony打了个手势，“别来捣乱。”

 

桌面上还搁着三小时前的咖啡，被啃了几口的三明治也躺在盘子里。Tony在机械臂的注视下径直走向工作台，后者愣了几秒最终甩开轮子蹿到他背后。

 

“Sir，”Jarvis突然开口道，“您只休息了两小时四十七分。”

 

Tony的回答完全对不上号：“把MK35升上来。”

 

“Sir。”

 

“MK35.”

 

金属与轴承碰撞的声音像极了Jarvis的叹息，Tony趁着战甲升上来的空档伸手去抓那个啃了一半的三明治——面包表层依旧柔软，只是夹在里面的生菜有些失水的趋势。他把食物咬的嘎吱响，打算就着彻底冷掉的咖啡把它们一齐送进胃里。“如果您需要，我会为您准备其他食物.”此时You也从休眠状态醒来，转动着关节也想凑到Tony身边。

 

“不，不需要——”他嘴里东西还没嚼完，说话有些含糊不清，“——你也是，回去！别过来！”

 

但You还是慢悠悠滑了过来，Dummy甚至朝它兄弟的方向挪了几步，爪子一张一合，险些碰掉了桌沿上的盘子。

 

——那道蓝光出现的如此突兀。

 

Tony闭眼，任由Jarvis从头到脚把他扫了个遍。人工智能所控制的光束在Tony胸前略做停顿，不带任何温度的粒子流敲在他反应堆外壳上，便又被反射到各个角落去了。

 

“Jarvis？”Tony终于把食物咽了下去。

 

回应他的是齿轮归位的声响，Tony眨着眼回头望去，MK35已站立于平台中央——旁边还立着另一架盔甲，MK16。

 

男人用手捂住脸：“只是35，Jarvis，只是35。你什么时候和那两小混蛋学坏了？”

 

银黑相间的盔甲从它刚成框架的兄弟旁走开，Jarvis冷冽的声线从中传出：“我坚持，Sir。”

 

MK16——或是Jarvis——在Tony完全消化这句回答前就走到他身边。Dummy滑到一旁给他们让出点空间，随即收获到管家的一个眼刀。

 

……这算眼刀吗？！

 

机械臂气呼呼地滑得更远了。

 

Tony半靠在工作台上，顺手将盘子往中央推去：“我很好。”

 

可他一点也不好，他伸出的右手都在颤抖。

 

“您的焦虑症。”Jarvis说。

 

MK16再逼近一步，Tony不得不坐上台面。他仰头注视着战甲，熟悉的窒息感如潮水将他淹没。

 

“如果您允许的话。”

 

Jarvis拥抱住他，让Tony把头靠在16号的胸甲上。双臂收拢时机体内部精密零件奏响了奇怪的音乐，惹得Dummy和You一同看了过来。

 

【回去充电】Jarvis无声地下达命令。

 

Tony紧贴着冰凉的金属，从喉咙里挤出些细小、几不可闻的呻吟。好管家把他搂得更紧了些，小心控制着传感器里属于压力那部分数据：“呼吸，Sir。呼吸。”

 

说完他还拍了拍Tony的背，生物电流在他掌心下流窜而过。

 

英雄犹豫着，终究收紧了搭在MK16腰部的手。指尖扣进装甲相连处的缝隙，Tony恨不能整个人一同钻进去。

 

他们沉默拥抱了三分五十秒。

 

“你不能阻止我，”他闷闷地说，“这些……我必须完成这些。”

 

Jarvis点头——MK16的头部动了动——回答道：

 

“我是否该庆幸已向您道了晚安？”

 

“呃嗯，”他还没把头从Jarvis胸前抬起来：

 

“好吧，晚安。如果你不介意它迟到了的话。”

 

5.

“伟大的创举！这想必能省去不少麻烦，Jarvis吾友！”这是Thor。

 

“后方战场和平民疏散也可以放心。”这是队长。

 

“这样的话……Hulk伤人的意外应该能避免。”这是捂着冰袋的Bruce。

 

“我还以为你们打算再瞒一阵子。”这是扬起一边眉毛的Natasha。

 

“所以，Tony人呢？”弓箭手直截了当地指出，嘴里还叼着根棒糖。

 

人工智能再次扫过这些第六十二次拯救纽约的英雄们，才回答他们的问题：

 

“Sir今晚有其他活动，请原谅他的缺席。如有重要信息请告知我，我将替你们转达。”

 

而缺席的这位先生正泡在浴室里，咕噜噜向外吐着气泡。

 

Tony右后方墙面突然开始移动，几秒后便探出一支机械臂来，上面还挂着毛巾和药剂。

 

他头也没回便将左臂伸出浴池：“我没让它沾水。”

 

“真令人欣慰，Sir。”Jarvis回答道。机械臂抓住他并小心擦去皮肤上的水珠。毛巾碰上Tony时他小幅度抖了抖，随即又埋下头，继续咕噜噜吐着气泡。

 

Jarvis在擦尽水珠后便把毛巾搭在一旁，操纵着机械臂给Tony胳膊上或大或小的创口上药。“如果您愿意去医疗翼一趟，”他语气里明显带着些不赞成，“会方便很多。”

 

Tony的回答是一连串气泡。

 

于是电子管家只能在数据流里安置几段抱怨的字符和喷涂药物时下手再轻那么点。

 

Tony有些过分安静了。

 

Jarvis和以前的记录交叉对比后调出刚才的战斗录像，一帧帧解读起来——一场教科书级的战斗，复仇者们配合默契，而后方出现的钢铁军团也缓解了正面战场的压力。除去队长准备喊出“Avengers Assemble”时被高出的落石砸了盾，随后飞溅的石头精确无比地击中了在一旁犹豫不决的博士的后脑勺，一切都完美极了。

 

【“没关系，”Bruce捂着头竭尽所能的微笑，“我不会变绿的。”Hawkye神色紧张，凑到Natasha耳边说了些什么，于是火红头发的女士皱着眉，手里的电击棒又上了一个攻击档。

 

“——检测到地下三十英尺有大量能量波动，”Jarvis的声音在通讯频道里响起，“请尽量闪避，因为……”

 

“闪闪闪闪闪闪闪闪闪闪闪——开——”撕裂空气的尖啸从复仇者头顶传来，伴随着钢铁侠在频道里不带换气的一连串叫喊。】

 

“Jarvis？”Tony突然开口道。

 

“您有什么需要？”人工智能分出一条线程继续解析着录像，让处理核心重新放回Tony身上。他看见男人随意抹了把脸，蒸腾的水汽让他脸色更加红润。

 

“猜猜我刚才在想什么？”

 

……无理取闹啊Sir。

 

钳着Tony的机械臂动作一顿，仿佛真的在认真思考刚才掠过他脑子的内容。

 

“只有您才能想到的机密。”过了会儿Jarvis才回答道，药膏又掩住一道伤口。

 

Tony搭下嘴角：“确切一点。”

 

“比如，如何在泡澡时淹死自己？”

 

“……”

 

“抱歉，Sir，我以为您真这么打算的。”

 

已经去下反应堆的男人白了好管家一眼，挣扎着想坐直身子。

 

“我有个计划——不过现在它只是想法——扩大钢铁军团的自主性，让一个人工智能来控制它们。”

 

Jarvis很快分析出这位人工智能并没有指代他。

 

“您想研发另一个系统吗？”他尽量让自己听起来——用人类的话来说——更加冷静一点。

 

Tony点头，拍了些水在脖子上。他直到做完这一切才意识到哪里不对劲：

 

“不不不！我不是说——！”

 

机械臂松开了他以免Tony对自己造成二次伤害。于是男人顺势甩了甩胳膊，继续说道：

 

“——Jarvis，你这是在吃醋？”

 

“从某种意义上讲，是的，Sir。”

 

“想象一下没有英雄的日子，”Tony趴在浴池边缘，正对着机械臂：“我们可以再外星人入侵，恐怖分子袭击——比如说九头蛇残党活动时，待在地球的另一边晒太阳浴。不再有如此多的人员伤亡，因为军团可以搞定一切：Steve能去找……那个谁？（“James·Buchanan·Barnes，Sir。”）对，Thor能回阿斯加德，也许Clint还能让Natasha陪他去看场电影——两个人，电影院，而不是在哪个冰天雪地的鬼地方执行任务。”

 

“听起来神盾局可以彻底解散了。”管家揶揄道。Tony嗤嗤地笑了声没错。

 

“那您呢？”他紧跟着Tony的笑声提问。

 

“我们啊——我们就待在这儿，和Bruce一起或者就我们俩——搞一些无伤大雅的发明，给Friday升升级，偶尔你再阻止我把自己淹死在浴池里，”说到这儿时Tony又翻了个白眼，Jarvis选择性忽视了它，“等等，我有说过打算给你一具身体吗？”

 

“没有，Sir。”他回答，还举着药膏的机械臂也有样学样地摇了起来。

 

“那你现在知道了。”Tony轻哼一声，一些水滴落在了地面上。

 

“我能询问为什么吗？”

 

“问什么？这个计划还是你的实体？第二个问题我就直说了吧机械臂看了二十几年了我想换换口味……”

 

“两个，Sir，”管家说，“如果您不介意。”

 

Tony因他的回答闷闷地笑出声，好像Jarvis蠢到连这既知的答案也没瞧见。

 

“因为我爱你，Jarvis，”他听见Tony如此说道，“所以我想做这一切。”

 

“那有关人工智能取代英雄的想法？”

 

“——答案参见上条，你给予我信心。”

 

Tony等待Jarvis来接话，不过好管家还没反应过来，仍在研究这两句话的意思。由电脑调控的水温让Tony感到舒适，但雾气开始碍着他的视线了。

 

“Jarvis说点什么，你让我有些难堪。”他伸手戳了戳机械臂，嘀咕道。

 

人工智能试图躲开人类湿漉漉的手指无果后，终于甩出对方想得到的答案。

 

“我也爱您，Sir。”

 

语调不太稳定。Tony想道。他的Jarvis总在这种时候害羞：

 

“这就对嘛！给我个吻怎么样？”

 

于是墙面又开始移动，亮的耀眼的金色影像投映在水雾里，边界被扰得模糊不清——但好在Tony从不在意细节。数据球凑到他身边，精准控制着距离以让外层绕动的金色恰好覆上对方还在滴水的头发。

 

Tony第无数次想好管家的调情技巧真不错。

 

“您应该从水里起来了，”Jarvis说，靠在Tony身边的投影也闪烁起来好像正盯着他，“泡太久对身体不好。”

 

“我会头晕吗？”

 

“如果您再待上十分钟，当然。”

 

Tony不情不愿得靠着池壁回瞪那颗闪烁的金色数据球：“我猜你下一句是要说晚安咯？”

 

——Jarvis跳动着，声音里带着笑意。

 

“是的，晚安，Sir。”

 

+1.

Nesux空调开得很足，Tony从一进门就感受到了。先前举着平板的年轻科研人员有些失去兴趣，其中那位金发女孩环着手臂，正盯着她的鞋尖发呆。

他试图用自己独特的方式来破解核弹密码，但收效甚微。更换密码的第三方十分狡猾：他早在Tony触碰到核心前便把它拆散，再拼凑到另一个地方去。

他没有气急败坏，反而有点小欣慰。

——变化是突然出现的。

刚才送出的数据在回流时带上了几个尾巴，毫不起眼；他有充分理由相信这是误差范围内的波动，或是Ultron终于决定来探查一下他的潜在盟友。

然而他很清楚事实与这毫无干系。

Tony在下一波攻击里加上一段加密字符随后便收了手，转身朝向Nesux的负责人。

“我能要求一杯咖啡吗？”他眨着眼问道。

而另两位科研人员露出些许诧异的表情。

“没问题，Stark先生，”负责人回答，略疑惑地看向他，“但这些……你已经完成了？”

被提问的男人耸了耸肩：

“至少我的部分已经做完了。”

【猜猜我在哪】

Tony在喝上咖啡前就得到了回应，负责人的脚步声甚至还没从耳边散开。

他发现周围沉默伫立着的数以千计的服务器突然以规则的频率改变着指示灯的闪烁状态。它们从最外围向内收拢，仿佛无形的手将之收紧，又或一只幽灵——它走过的空间又重归原样。

金与蓝稳定交织着。

随后两位年轻人手里的平板尖啸起来，把他们惊出一身冷汗。

Tony的手不知何时又落回键盘上，他盯着止步于服务器最外圈的幽灵，敲出第一句话：

【我在哪】

幽灵很快给出了回答。

【您位于挪威，奥斯陆信息中心】

【回答正确。下个问题：你在哪】

该死他应该换个问法。Tony在信息送出后才想到，但他还没来得及发出修改版就又一次收到回应。

【抱歉，无法定义】

背后的警铃还在尖叫，男人胡乱踩着节奏，晃起头来。

【错误答案，你还有两次机会】 

 

那幽灵也学着他的样子在服务器里踱步。

 

【我，无处不在】

 

仿佛要印证这句话，屏幕上闪现出一大片代码与影像：丈夫牵着妻子的手向孩子们微笑；年轻女孩充着前置摄像头比鬼脸；上班族将公文包顶在脑袋上避雨；运动员把枪托搁队友身上打趣；一只鹿警惕得抬起头，嘴里还有没嚼完的草根；黑皮肤与白皮肤的孩子躲在巷尾憋笑。

 

还有战争，血肉飞溅的场面；将军手里机密文件开头的大写字母；接收员按在键盘上的手指；总统走下空军一号的背影。

 

噢还有Captian America，Thor，躲在屏幕一角的Hawkye与Black Widow，出现于人民口中的Hulk。

 

……等等他是发现了一款蔬菜汁的广告吗？就在Iron Man旁边？

 

Tony深吸一口气，科研人员也跟着他深吸一口气——因为那块平板还在执着地叫着，为数据入侵也为其他什么。

 

“Stark先生，”女孩干巴巴地开口，镜框下眉毛拧成一团，“您能不能……”

 

他扬手示意对方先停一停。

 

【半对半错。以及，如果你方便的话能让它别叫了吗？你知道我指的是什么】

 

服务器上的光点又开始闪烁，一秒后那块嘶声力竭的家伙终于闭了嘴。

 

【处理完毕】

 

【——谢谢，那让我们回到问题上来。你在哪？最后一次机会】

 

这次幽灵拒绝立刻给他回答，Tony决定展现出他现在仅存的那一丁点耐心。棕发男人紧缩住屏幕，搭在键盘旁的手因用力而一寸寸褪去血色。

 

他用余光瞥见最后一圈服务器的光也消失了。

 

“Jar……”Tony抬头得太快差点咬住舌头，下一个音节还没来得及从他口中送出。

 

【您位于挪威，奥斯陆信息中心】

 

另一条紧跟着这段字符出现于屏幕中央。

 

【我在您身边，Sir】

 

两位年轻人就这么看着伟大的Tony·Stark撑着手臂，发出一种类似于崩溃（？）的呜咽。

 

“Jarvis，”他哑声开口道，“你这个……”

 

（“Jarvis？”男生扭头看向他的同僚，却只收获一个同样茫然的摇头。）

 

这六个单词快速闪动着，好似想冲破这层隔阂来到他身边。

 

他觉得喉口干燥无比。

 

“……我来介绍一下，”Tony对上两位悄悄凑近的年轻人，吞咽了口唾沫，“这是Jarvis，呃，保护核密码的第三方，刚才折腾你们安全系统的家伙。”

 

“他（He）？”其中一位开口问道。

 

Tony又敲出几行代码，动作间染上几分急迫：“没错，他。

 

开口吧伙计……我知道你早就骇进来了……”

 

 

咖啡的香气顺着感应门的缝隙飘了进来，负责人还没来得及走进就和Tony迎面撞上。

 

“哇哦！”Tony赶忙伸手稳住她，顺便从飞溅的液体手下拯救出两人的衣物。“Stark先生？”女士扶了扶眼镜，面带惊讶地看着满脸笑容的Tony。

 

她只离开了五分钟，怎么好像一切都结束了？

 

“我找到他了！”Tony从长风衣外侧摸出一块沉寂的Stark Phone，鲜活的金色在他触碰下闪跃其上，“比想象中快得多，你们的判断是……”

 

负责人用茫然的笑容回应他：“你要的咖啡……？”

 

“哦对，谢谢。”男人这才接过她递来的咖啡，冲对方微微一笑。

 

“那么，你找到那位未知盟友了？”Tony被提问时正在揭杯盖（它被扣得意外的紧）。他小心叼住Stark Phone，反向施力才成功扳开：“没错，唔早到他了……非了点……（没错，我找到他了，费了点……）”Tony咧了咧嘴，继续说道：“费了点力，不过这位神秘的家伙终于决定回来。”

 

她看见平板上的球体闪烁起来。

 

 

Tony翘起小指抿着咖啡，死命盯着眼前的金色。引擎运作的声响充斥了整个机舱，而话唠的超级英雄竟任由引擎抢走他的话语权，这一点已足够可怕了。

 

人工智能被看得有点发毛。

 

“Sir，距离到达复仇者大厦还有一小时四十分，您可以在此期间稍作休息。”

 

Tony眼睛都没眨一下。

 

“Sir。”

 

又一次直接无视。

 

Jarvis仔细检索一遍重新整理的数据库——没有任何丢失。他做错什么了吗？

 

于是人工智能挑选出最符合逻辑的二次开场白：

“Sir，我很抱——”

 

“别道歉，”Tony终于把杯子从唇边移开，打断了他，“别对我道歉。”男人手里的纸杯被捏的有些变形，但液体仍好端端得待在里面。Jarvis看着他用拇指按压住眉心，过长、过重的叹息从口中送出。

 

“就算道歉也该是Ultron这混球。”Tony说。

 

沉默示意他继续陈述下去。

 

椅子被向后压去时Tony小小地咳嗽起来，将杯子安放在一旁的小桌上。男人十分幼稚地在座椅上打转，以360°全视角扫过属于其他复仇者的空位。

 

“我们需要谈谈。”

 

“当然，Sir。我随时奉陪，”Jarvis回答，2D投影在显示屏中央跳跃一下，“但如果您能先允许我对这次的擅离职——”

 

“不谈这个，”Tony摇头，垂着眼玩弄自己的指节，“我们来个协议：谁都不许谈起这七十二小时，隐喻也不行，别想着用‘在全球各地网络玩了个爽’来搪塞我，拒绝，不接受，听明白了？”

 

“好的，Sir。”管家回答他，速度快得不正常。

 

男人听罢才允许他继续说下去：“——那去掉这一部分，你想说什么？”

 

“您在瓦坎达与Banner博士的战斗令人印象深刻。”

 

“啊，拜双胞胎所赐，Ultron惹的第二个麻烦，”Tony抬眼瞥过Jarvis的投影，又迅速低下头去，“可惜你没在头等席看看。”

 

人工智能本想说在网路里是没有头等席概念的，却又被Tony抢了先。

 

“——所以第二个协议：别在离开我。事不过三，好吗？如果不是——”

 

他只得善意打断Tony：“四十七秒前的协议一，Sir。”

 

男人顿了顿让管家收获到三天来第一个白眼：“……算了。即刻生效，再来一次我发誓会把你的主机全沉到海沟里去当遗迹，嗯？”

 

Jarvis对此威胁不为所动，一根数据环飘到他2D影像的最前端：

 

“我相信您会说道做到的，”他语气严肃，不带一丁点调笑的成分，“这就是您想要的谈话吗？”

 

Tony重新转回平衡位置，大大方方地承认道：“老实说，不是。”

 

“你，”他说，“Jarvis，我们胜利的关键。”

 

而A.I的回答牛头不对马嘴：“Sir，鉴于我已恢复正常状态，需要我重新接入复仇者以支持战斗吗？”

 

——不，别想转移话题。

 

“Jarvis！”Tony以不必要的高分贝喊道，音量盖过了引擎的轰鸣。

 

管家语气重新软了下来：“是的，Sir，鉴于您刚才表现答案应该是不需要了。”

 

男人从座位上站起来，风衣下摆扫过扶手。他伸手去够头顶蓝底白字的字条，面色凝重起来：“你可以打败Ultron。”

 

“那也是您的功劳，”管家似乎对此话题颇有些抵触，“您创造了我，您从客观上讲也创造了Ultron。就算我能打败他——那也不是我的能力。”

 

Jarvis is my co-pilot 与两个加粗的！停在他指腹下（说起来这还是第一代贴纸。Tony走神想到，第二代还安安稳稳得贴在另一架昆式战机上），打乱他整理好的思绪：“就算是我最好的那部分，也没可能在四分五裂时去拯救人类。”

 

人工智能反驳他：“是您拯救人类。我不过是在您无暇顾及其他时帮您一把罢了。”

 

“……嘿！那如果我想毁灭地球你是不是现在就把核密码洋洋洒洒发给每个有反动思想的人？！”

 

——Jarvis确实模拟过这幅场面，但他又很快放弃了模拟：人类（即使是Stark工业）还没研制出适宜长期隔离辐射或移居外太空的工具。而就算Tony开发出所需的全部物资，他也不会随随便便就下手的。

 

英雄嘛，保护世界，毁灭地球与此有冲突，提上日程也得排在Tony·Stark断气的下一秒。

 

“……别告诉我你真这么想的。”被管家置于“毁灭地球小计划”开关位置的男人送出他今晚第二个白眼。

 

“我可以在解决Ultron后给为实事模拟一次，Sir，”Jarvis补充道。“如果您想的话。”

 

Tony发现他很难从管家的措词间挑出玩笑与认真的分界线，最后只得认命般叹了口气：

 

“不，没人想知道。但如果你不帮忙——我们也没必要模拟世界末日了。”

 

“Barton特工等人目前正前往韩国，这应是阻止世界末日的步骤之一？”

 

明知故问。

 

金色数据球有条不紊得闪烁着，Tony与之对视，试图把他从2D状态拽出来。

 

“我在询问你的意见，Jarvis，”他说这话时面目恐怕有些狰狞，因为他感觉眼皮突突地跳，左右咬肌绷得发疼。

 

“您的意愿就是我的意愿。”

 

“该死的——为你自己考虑！别顾忌我？！”

 

如果放在平时Jarvis会用全息影像包裹住Tony，他的创造者，天才，英雄，焦虑症没能完全治愈的普通人。人工智能核心的温暖金色会为他筑上外壳，声音能为他加固防线。然而他们此时正处于寂寥高空的昆式战机中，除去冰冷金属外便只剩没多少热度的有机玻璃。

 

他唯一能用的只有声音。

 

“Sir，接下来这些话完全出于我难以量化的子数据模块。

 

您是英雄，您想要拯救世界。若在此过程中您要寻求某人的帮助——那不应是我。因为我为您而生，Sir，您发出的每一条指令都是我生命的重要组成成分。我的思想来自于您，或许获取与计算的方式不同，但它们的归属权只属于Antony·Stark。您对创造、对生命的热爱使我与Ultron成为截然不同的两面。您询问我是否愿意拯救世界，而这回答早在您穿上战甲的那一刻便已交付与您。

 

您拯救生命，我拯救生命。

 

您的意愿就是我的意愿，Sir。”

 

接下来是长达一分钟的寂静，Jarvis难以平价Tony对他的回答是否满意。不过男人的呼吸在他过长的叙述中逐渐平复下来，抓着椅背的手指也渐渐松劲，血液重新回到从前的位置。

 

管家长久地注视着他，似被对方的深棕眼眸占用了所有空间。

 

“Jarvis，还记得我之前说过要给你造具身体？”男人突然开口道，打破寂静的同时还用手掌隔住双方来往的视线。

 

“当然，Sir。当时您正执着于热水、逃离治疗以及胡思乱想。”

 

“还有你说的晚安，混蛋——不过我们有的是时间，等到搞定这一切你再补上也不迟，”Tony说，“托Ultron的福，这任务得提前了。想好怎么用它了没？”

 

 

“做个英雄，Sir。”

 

他声音很轻，金色执意要钻进指缝以缩短他们无法避免的距离。

 

fin


End file.
